fated lullaby
by forsaken angel- duke
Summary: teenager Crystal finds herself stuck in a romance between two guys she likes to much for her own good, and worries each one will figure out about the other in the wrong way, will everything be alright for Crystal with these two getting closer and closer?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A welcoming start

"Crystal, I will love you forever, I would move heaven and earth just to be able to hold you close to me" Illiad said, kissing Crystal on the cheek gently while holding her slightly

"I love you to…Illiad" tightening her grip around him pulling him closer in, enough she could feel his warmth go through her and feel his heartbeat, it was going as fast as hers was, and she didn't want it to stop, she pulled him down onto her bed and sat over top of him, her face beat red and body shaking "I will always love you"

**A few weeks before… myoki high school **

"Can you answer this question for me?" Mr. Melliore asked Crystal in class, Crystal had her head in the clouds and was looking outside at the park outside the school, and she hadn't been there before and always thought of having a romantic date with someone there, she always thought of wearing a blue dress and being held by someone on the bench in the middle of the night, but she wore blue jeans and blue t-shirt, she had long black hair that ran down to her shoulders , Mr. Melliore snapped his fingers in front of her face and she screamed slightly, looking at him quickly her eyes were wide open

"Y-yes Mr. Melliore?" she asked looking around to see everyone looking at her, she looked back slightly and saw Illiad and duke behind her, duke into a book without caring for what was happening, he had short black hair that was scruffy and wore prep clothing usually, a dress shirt with the top open and black jeans, on occasion he would wear a tie, either way he was always looked great and Illiad laughing under his breath slightly, he had brown hair, longer then dukes but scruffy like his was, he wore a white sweater and blue torn jeans, with a necklace that had a little wolf standing up on it

"I asked you to answer the question." Mr. Melliore stated turning towards the board, he wrote something down on it quickly "so could you?" he asked quickly

"Uhm…" she delayed looking at her sheets, trying to figure out what the answer, she quickly looked behind her at duke, who looked back and placed down his book

"the answer is 340 over 625" he stated opening his text book to the page, everyone looked at him and the girls giggled, even Crystal turned red slightly, he was the top of their class and head of the fencing team, and on top of that he was like a dream to every girl who laid eyes on him, she turned away and looked at the teacher who smiled at him

"That correct" he said writing it down on the board, Crystal looked at it and knocked her head against the table, she didn't even know they were in math she thought

**After class at their lockers**

"So Crystal, what were you thinking in class that got you so distracted?" Illiad asked her leaning on a locker next to hers as she put her books away for lunch

Sighing she looked at him "does it matter?" she asked shutting her locker and walking past him "come on" she said twirling and going down the hall

"I'll meet up with you in a minute, got to go get my jacket" he said running the other direction, she sighed watching him run to his locker, when he said that he usually would get side tracked with his other friends, so she kept walking, he turned a corner and ran into someone hard, she fell over as and he turned around

"Are you alright, Crystal?" Duke asked holding his hand out for her, she took it quickly as he lifted her up without any signs of struggle, she stood up right in front of her and she looked at him for a second in silence, he smiled delicately to her, she blushed and brought her hand away quickly holding it at her chest

"Hello, duke…I'm so sorry I ran into you, I didn't see where I was going…" she began to turn away to walk past him but was stopped delicately by him

"Do not worry Crystal, we all slip up sometimes, but sometimes slip ups turn into blessings" he said putting his hands in his pockets "are you going to lunch by yourself?" he asked, looking at her with his eyes, she never really did get a look at his eyes and saw they were a beautiful emerald green, making her fall into his appearance more and more

"n-no, Illiad was going to spend lunch with me…I'm not sure where he is though" she said looking back in his direction

"Well, if he is not accompanying you, then I would be delighted to myself" he said holding his hand out to her once more in a kindly gesture, Crystal took one more look back and sighed

"Sure…" she said taking his hand and walked with him down the hall, she felt bad for leaving Illiad behind, even though she was crushing on Duke like every other girl in the school and was overjoyed he wanted to spend lunch with her, she was hanging out with Illiad, but sighing she looked back " he isn't coming again I'm sure…" she whispered, Duke looked at her hearing it but paid no attention, she was about to look back ahead but then saw Illiad come around the corner holding a box, it looked like a gift, he was looking around and his eyes caught her, he suddenly looked irritated and sad at the same time and walked away

"Are you alright?" Duke asked her looking down at her; she nodded but felt a shiver up her back, what was that box he had? She wondered, but pushed the thought aside and went to lunch

**After school**

Crystal was walking home and looked down, she had a wonderful time with Duke, but her mind was on Illiad most of the time, and she couldn't stop thinking of what was in the box he was holding

"Crystal!" Illiad yelled from the school and was running to her quickly, she smiled, looking in his hand she saw he was holding the same box from earlier, she stopped as he caught up to her "here…this…was for you…but you ran off at lunch and I couldn't find you" he said holding it out with one hand, panting he was smiling gently

"Thanks…Illiad" she said flushing slightly taking it, she was about to open it when Illiad put his hand over the lid

"Not yet, open it at home alright?" he asked letting go and walking ahead of her a bit "come on, I'll walk you there"

"sure" she said with a smile and walked up beside him, they talked on the way home about how hippies could have ruled the world one day if they had the time, but Crystal simply thought the whole idea was idiotic so she hit him every time he named a hippy as a president, like president flying chipmunk or dancing dahlia, who he clearly stated would have been a ripped guy and flying chipmunk a fat redneck, she enjoyed his sarcasm always and enjoyed spending time with him, once they got to her house she gave him a hug good bye as he ran down the street

"Hello dear" Crystals mother said from the kitchen "how was school today?"

"Good, need to work on math a bit" she said taking off her shoes, she ran up to her room and laid down on her bed, it wasn't often she would get a gift from Illiad, especially away from her birthday, she opened the box and felt herself flush , there was a note on top, and under what a Crystal rose with red gems scattered through it to make it look pure red, it was beautiful, she held up the note and read it, she felt her face flush even more with every word

**crystal I love you, and to me there are so few, that I could trust, and in my heart there is a lust, that continues to bring me to you, and in my heart I wish you knew, how I cannot truly express my feelings to you through my art, though no matter what you shall always be in my heart.**

She laid herself flat down and placed the note on her pillow, she thought for a second and her eyes flew wide open and she sat up looking at the note, reading it carefully she put it down, her face bright red "when in hell did Illiad start writing poetry?" she yelled, silently down stairs she could hear her mother laughing in the kitchen

"What was that dear?" she yelled up the stairs

"Not now mom! Boy issues!" she yelled laying her head in her pillow

**The next morning**

Crystal woke up from a door opening suddenly, she got up with a shocked face, she had dreamt of laying down with both Illiad and Duke at different times and was confused about everything, she got up none the less and walked down the stairs to see her mother and Duke sitting at the table, "oh man…" she started and walked down slowly to the table "hello Duke, what are you doing here?" she asked looking at her mom

"Well, I decided that this morning if it was alright with you, I would accompany you to school" he said sipping a cup of tea

"Uhm…sure" she said sitting down, she felt herself flush looking at him, she looked quickly towards her mom and had a panicky look on her face, but her mother simply smiled

"Dear, I did not know you knew such wonderful young men"

"Yeah…they seem to be coming out of the wood works recently" she said standing up quickly "Alright Duke lets go before we are late"

"Of course, it was a pleasure meeting you" he said nodding to Crystals mom as she smiled and waved them good bye, on their way out Crystal couldn't help but ask him a question

"Duke, why did you decide to bring me to school this morning?" she asked turning towards him and walking backwards

"Well it is obvious isn't it?" he said smiling at her gently "I think you are a wonderful girl and I like you" he said without hesitation, Crystal supposed he was used to saying it but flushed just like she did from the poem from Illiad

"oh…well that's good" she said turning and looking away from him, two guys out of the blue…and she couldn't help but think of being with either of them with without being completely happy, she turned and smiled at Duke, as they continued walking to the school, then just as they got there, Crystal noticed Illiad as he waved at her, looking at Duke he looked a bit puzzled but not upset or irritated which made Crystal happy, she looked at Duke and noticed he was looking at Illiad with a smile, it was peaceful, she saw, but something in his eyes, even for a moment, flashed a bit of rage, but he smiled at her and continued on

"Oh jeez" she said silently "I'm going to be in trouble"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: taboo on school grounds?

"Hey Illiad!" Crystal yelled waving to him with a smile, she seemed satisfied as he returned the gesture as they walked up to him, and Duke who seemed concerned with other things did not pay attention to their conversation

"How's it going? Did you have a good sleep?" Illiad asked dropping his hands into his pockets, his gaze on Crystal but in his mind he was thinking of Duke, and why he had brought Crystal to school "I stopped by your house earlier to bring you to school but I see you got caught up and taken by Duke here" he said tilting his head in a kidding gesture

"yeah, I'm sorry Illiad, I didn't realize he was coming this morning anyways…" she said looking at Duke hesitantly, she felt bad, Illiad had come this morning and he rarely did that to begin with, and when he did she went with Duke without realizing

"Ah, don't worry about it." He said with a slightly serious tone, looking at Duke now also

"Do not worry yourself Illiad, I took care of it for you, it was quite enjoyable" Duke said holding his hand out towards Illiad in a friendly but sarcastic gesture, Illiad put his hands behind his back, clenching one slightly over the other, Crystal looked at him, he was smiling which made her happy, but a shiver went down her spin, looking into his eyes she felt a chill, they were cold, his usual green eyes flashed white-blue for a moment

"Illiad…" Crystal began but was interrupted

"Illiad, you had better calm yourself, what you're thinking isn't allowed here" Duke said, looking at him sideways smiling, Crystal felt another chill as Illiad turned away from them

"Yeah I know, I'll see your two in class" He said with a final tone and walked off, Crystal looked at Duke and smacked him on the shoulder quickly

"Were not even allowed to speak of it…don't test 's patients about the subject" she said walking past him, but he smiled and walked with her, his smile was even and emotionless

**In class, nearing the end of school**

Crystal worked on here math today with more ease, since this day she realized they were actually in math, she looked back now and again to see how Illiad and Duke were doing, it did not help her nerves the fact that they sat next to each other, and since Illiad had seen them walking he was acting more serious since it happened

", May I please be excused?" Duke asked, he was holding his book and was clearly like before done his work, which made Crystal sigh, she was getting along fairly well but had none of the speed of getting it done like Duke did

"of course Duke, come back as soon as your done we have an exam to write in a moment" said to Duke without looking at him, Duke nodded silently and left the room, Crystal felt a sudden chill go up her spine, she turned slightly and saw Illiad get up

" I must attend a team meeting for lacrosse, I will be back in time for the test"

"Alright Illiad, good luck" said looking at him confused slightly "I did not know you were on the lacrosse team"

"I am new on the team, its why there is a meeting" Illiad said without a care towards the fact, folding his papers back into his binder, he walked out of the room, he began to gain speed and went out to the fountains where Duke was, who turned and smiled at Illiad

"Illiad, what are you doing out here, we are only allowed one student out of class at a time" he said tilting his head and putting his hands by his side

"I told him I had lacrosse meetings right now" Illiad said walking up to him "what are you thinking with Crystal?"

"Whatever do you mean Illiad? I have been nothing but be kind to her since the other day when I decided to spend time with her" he said turning to walk away from Illiad, but Illiad grabbed his shoulder, clenching it hard

"I mean why start spending time with her now? You obviously have other thoughts then simply spending time with her" he said letting go quickly "now tell me what you have been thinking since you have spent time with her"

"You think I have something planned?" he said walking down the hall at a slow pace, he turned his head slightly "my only thoughts are that I would be better for her then someone as irritating and brutish as you are" he said smiling, but Illiad was already at him, he grabbed his shoulder again with a tighter grip and slammed his back into a locker, Illiad looked down as dukes arm flared and formed steel over it, and a blade on the end "see?"

"Brutish? I'll show you brutish you over prepped punk!" Illiad yelled pulling his other hand back; Duke Felt a large blow of frost come over him as ice began to form over his fist in spikes "I know its taboo, but I want to see how far you're willing to go against me for Crystal" he said slamming his fist at Duke

**At the same time in the class room…**

"Crystal, could you come here please" asked Crystal, who was deep into her books

"uhm, yeah sure" Crystal said standing up gingerly, and sat next to the teacher, then she felt a sudden push of energy, she looked behind her and gasped, everyone was still, she turned back to " are they alright?"

"Of course, I simply froze them In time using my time magic, but I felt a pulse of frost magic from outside and I believe the power came from Illiad, so I need you to go with tadase and figure out what is going on, I am authorizing magic usage for each of you to resolve this" as he said that everyone returned to normal, going about their business as usual

"Alright, if you say so…" Crystal said holding her hands in her lap, what if it was really Illiad, or even Duke, and then her eyes widened "Illiad never joined the lacrosse team."

"What?"

"He doesn't play sports unless there winter events, lacrosse is nothing close" she said standing up, she ran over to tadase who was sitting in the chair near the exit "come on tadase, we have to figure this out before it gets bad"

"Alright" tadase said lazily getting up, he had spiky red hair and sapphire eyes, he wore a blue sweater and black jeans with a chain on the side "let's go" he said, she nodded and they went out into the hall, they ran for a bit in circles looking for the cause, until..

"Come on!" Illiad yelled, tadase and Crystal stopped dead, looking down the hall tadase ducked as a piece of ice flew over him, shattering against the wall behind him

"Are you alright tadase? Its true…it is Illiad attacking Duke" she said running in the direction "we have to stop them!" she ran towards them, in front of her was only mist from Illiad's ice, she went into it and hit something hard, like a wall, she looked up and it was once again Duke, who appeared to be completely unharmed

"Crystal, how pleasant it is to see you again, but this may not be the safest place for you right now" he said lowering his arm which had been in a blocking position, Crystal looked at her eyes widened, his arm was encased in steel scales, almost as if his arm was made of steel

"Duke that is forbidden" Crystal said grabbing his arm, but she drew back quickly, holding her own hand it felt ice cold "where is Illiad?"

"he is just ahead of us, I assume preparing another attack, I know this is forbidden, my magic, but you see I am using it as self defence against Illiad's rash behavior with his" Duke said with a unconcerned tone, which made Crystal feel angry at him, her eye brightened with flame red lines

"You must stop now Duke" she said quickly, she turned and nodded quickly pulled Duke back quickly, despite her side she through Duke off guard and he went back with her

"Give it up Duke!" Illiad yelled hidden in the mist, as several spear shaped ice lines came quickly towards them

"Tadase!" Crystal yelled out, and nearly as quick as she said it tadase had been in front of them holding a massive iron blade; he sliced down the line of ice, shattering it into hundreds of pieces

"Tadase! What are you doing?" Illiad yelled, forming another ice shard in his hand "why are you stopping me?"

"It's taboo!" Tadase said holding the blade at him, he looked at Illiad's side and sighed, there was a long line of red going across "you're injured, release your magic and come with us" he said easing up

"Duke…you cannot allow him to…" he said falling over, his ice shattered and he fell to his knees "Crystal…" he said falling flat and passing out, Duke sighed and his arm warped back to normal, though when Crystal looked at it, it was covered in cuts from top to bottom, but he paid it no mind so neither did she

"Crystal, we should head back to class, have Tadase take Illiad to the main office" he said putting his hand on her shoulder, he smiled and walked to class, him doing that sent a large chill up Crystals spine

"Tadase…" she said holding her arm, tilting her head slightly, Tadase nodded and lifted Illiad up onto his shoulder, he walked off towards the office, and Crystal looked at Illiad and to her surprise Illiad's hand shun light blue, as an ice flower formed and flew towards her, Crystal caught it and sighed "Illiad…what happened here?" she said turning around to see Duke standing there smiling

"More and more taboo from him, he is a bad person Crystal, I suggest avoiding him"

"I'll do what I think is right Duke…"

"what he did is forbidden, only a select few know the power of magic, he by some coincidence has mastered the ice magic, the rest of us who have mastered know better than to attack using it, on top of being taboo, he challenge another who has mastered magic" Duke said holding his hands behind his back, but Crystal sighed and looked back to see them go around a corner

"Illiads not stupid…he must have had a reason"


End file.
